Do Mews Have Time For Love?
by PleasantChaoticLimerence
Summary: Shinji has always Been In the shadow of her sister. But when she becomes the first Mew Mew, Things begin to change for her...RyouXOC! R&R I Own Only Shinji!
1. Staring At The Clouds

I sighed. Sometimes I REALLY hated my sister, making me go to some 'Endangered Animals Exhibit', AND ON A SATERDAY! I walked in to the Museum Of Science And Wonders.

"Welcome to the museum of science and wonders and to the red data animal exhibit" said the welcoming voice when I walked in, then I went strait into the line.

"I wonder why they have a little gold model of a cat with wings sitting on a gold ball on the ark, hmm…" I asked myself looking at the said thing in its jewel encrusted eyes.

I walked under the ark and into the exhibit and started reading a pamphlet the lady gave me when I walked thought the ark.

"Red data animals are animals that are endangered becoming extinct and disappearing from the planet forever. There are currently 2500 endangered animal speeches. Wow" I stared at the peace of information in front of me

'_We aren't doing well then…are we?_' I thought, sadly

"Oh look, honey! A rear picture of an Iberian lynx!" a lady said to her husband, pointing at a picture of a little Iberian lynx in a log. I walked over to see the picture clearly.

'_its so…cute_' I thought, looking at its tiny face. '_so…there aren't many of theses guys around, that's so sad. Now I know why she told me to come here…_' I was really interested now

* * *

"Unbelievable, Ryou!" A Guy at a computer shouted, he had brown hair tied in at ponytail. Right on cue, a guy with short blond hair came bursting threw the door.

"Whats up?" the guy named Ryou asked.

"Come here and look at this!"

Ryou walked over to the computer

"I Think we found her."

* * *

"Hmm…I wanna go outside…" I stated to no one, and done exactly that, the air felt nice blowing on my face "such a nice day…I thirsty…Hmm…drink maybe, Shinju" I said, mimicking how my sister would reply to my 'I'm thirsty' question. "Naw…I can't be bothered…" I then lay down on the grass, staring at the clouds. While I was staring, light reflected off something into my eyes, I stood up and looked at this girly looking café, with the same cat model from the museum.

"Hmm…I would laugh if two, or one, dudes came up with this place!"

"Grate, she's alone" Ryou put some goggles on "I wonder if she'll really laugh" he asked, cockily.

"Say what you want, Ryou. I just hope your fathers research turns out to be correct" The guy on the computer said.

"Don't worry about that, let's just hope we haven't messed it all up." Ryou said, calmly.

The cats' eyes started to glow red.

"Charging the genetic stimulator" Computer dude said.

"Alright, here goes nothing" Ryou said holding up a big red button. "engage" he said, then he pressed the button.

There was an earthquake.

"Huh?" I looked around at the people running away from the area. The cat on the café started to glow red. "Wow, cool, Wha!" light started to come from below me, then it all when black.

I woke up on the ground, and yawned.

"wow…that was a weird dream…" I sat up quickly to notice that I had someone's jacket around me to act as a blanket, then I looked beside me to see a drink.

'_Um…okay?? But…who would give me there jacket and a drink, probably just dumped 'em here_' I thought, I picked up the drink, still cold, that means it was only recently. I looked at the sky.

"Suns going down…it's...almost 7 o'clock?...Hmm…" I looked around, no one "I Guess I'll have to take the jacket until I find out who's it is!" so I went home, to see if my sister was home yet.


	2. The First Sign Of Becoming A Freak Is?

I woke up the next morning, stretching like a cat, to see…everyone in the house left, so I when onto the balcony and took out the pan flit from the day before. I looked at it, thinking about the Iberian lynx, it was a part of the feline family but was going to die out, and then a gust of wind came and blew the pan flit out of my hands.

"Ah, no! My proof that I went!!" I shouted, reaching for it, but then it floated behind me.

"Oh no you don't!" I finally grabbed it. "Yes!!...wait…" I looked at where I was, on the railing of the balcony, and then I fell forward.

"Ahhhh!" I closed me eyes, I felt myself doing a front flip, then landing on my feet. I opened my eyes to see me on my feet, unharmed and holding the pan flit in my hand.

"I'm…Okay??" I looked up at my house or a mansion whatever you wanna call it, it was very high up.

"Uh, how did I do that?"

Later on, when I had come back into the house and noticed that it was lunch time, I was hungry so I walked into the kitchen, and suddenly had a craving for…

"Hmm…Milk! I Just gotta have Milk!!" so I got a carton of milk out of the refrigerator and drank the whole thing straight out of the carton, then I saw it, a food that only started to call fro my stomach now. Fish. I slowly moved my head forward slowly, and bit it. I realised what I had just done and dropped it.

"Okay?? This is weird…" I ran to my room and shouted.

"What is happening to me?! I'm stretching like a cat when I wake up then falling and landing on my feet and now I get all excited at the sight of a fish!" I sighed "Oh, this is just peeerrrfect!" I gasped and covered my mouth "What the hell is happening to meow? Okay…? Am I feline Okay??" I covered my mouth again "Ah! I mean feeling!! I don't know whats happening to me! I think I'm turning into a cat. Wait that's stupid….To the girly Café!" I ran to the Pink Café, making sure I brag the jacket.

A couple were standing in the middle of the green

"I Think it might rain dear" the man said, holding the woman's hand "we should go" they left. I walked to around the place were I woke up with the jacket and the drink next to me, right in sight of the girly Café.

"Okay, this is where I woke up, Hmm…maybe if I retrace my steps. I was lying down on the grass staring at the clouds when the earth shook and there was a light and then…and then why did I just fall asleep like that? Its not like me…what…happened to me on Saturday?"

"That would be our fault"

I turned around and saw two dudes, one with long brown hair tied into a ponytail and the other with short blond hair, he kept glancing at the jacket.

"Um…what's your fault? The fact that I'm turning into a cat??" I asked

"Yes" the blond one said

'_Grate…I'm even more of a freak!_' I thought

"But we'll explain more later, we need your help." The brown one said

"For what? Helping someone else like me who is being attacked by a huge mutant rat?" I joked

"…Not yet" the blond dude stated

"Um…were to?"

"That's the spirit! By the way I'm Keiichiro and that's Ryou, Now follow us!" Keiichiro said, excitedly

A red hair girl was running to the park.

"What is this feeling? Why is the hair on the back of my neck standing up?"

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo stopped running

"Is that Masaya?" she asked herself, while looking around. She then saw Masaya. "It is, How sweet! He must have followed me here"

"Ichigo! Were are you?" he shouted from the entrance of the park. Ichigo smiled, but then Masaya walked away from Ichigo's line of sight.

"Masaya, Wait! I'm right…How do I get over there?" she ran around a tree and followed the way Masaya went.

"Ichigo! Where could she be…?" Masaya asked himself, he then heard rustling. "Ichigo? Is that you?"

Ichigo got to a fork in the road

"Um…which way, which way??" she turned left.

"Ichigo!" he walked away from where the noise came from, but then a bench went flying just missing him. Ichigo came around the corner.

"There he is!" she stared at him, she was a little bit away, smiling. Then she saw a huge tail appear near him, he was oblivious.

"Masaya!" a huge rat appeared in fog. "...what is that?"

Masaya looked to his right and saw it, but was hit away by it and was knocked out cold.

"No! Masaya! Masaya! Are you Okay?!" she shouted. Running to him, but the rat jumped into her way. Rat was about to bit her when she was picked up and brought onto a tree, Ichigo closed her eyes instantly.

"Open your eyes"

Ichigo done what she was told, and saw she had arms around her waist By Ryou (although she doesn't know who he was)

"It's Okay, Ichigo" Ryou said

"Huh?" Ichigo fell out of his arms. "Who are you?! How do you know my name?" Ryou brushed the questions away.

"I'm gonna need you to fight that mutant rat over there" he pointed at the rat.

"What, me!" Ichigo shouted. The rat tried to bite her again, this time I Came and picked her up.

"No, offence" I said when I put her down "but your heavier then you look" '_Ryou made her look so light_' I thought. Ichigo moved away from me.

"Who are you two?!"

Ryou jumped next to us.

"You really outa be more worried about him" Ryou said, looking over at the guy on the ground.

"Masaya!" Ichigo shouted

"You and Shinju, here, need to fight that beast, Ichigo." Ryou said. "Let me give you a hand" he pushed Ichigo off and she flipped forward like I did when I tried to get my pan filt.

"I'll do it myself, _Ryou_" I jumped of and landed next to Ichigo, who was in front of Masaya. "Cool" I said simply

"Shinju! Ichigo! Up here!"

I looked up at Ryou.

"I didn't think you guys were going to need this, but I think you do. Take this, it a power pendent!" he throw two gold things at us.

"A…what pendent?" Ichigo asked

"A power pendent, just trust your self. You have what it takes to do this!" the power pendants landed in our hands.

"I know this is hard to believe right now, but you have the animal instinct!"

They started to glow.

""

A Pink light started to go around Ichigo, red and black when around me. Ichigo came out with a pink puffy dress, which was really short, red boots, gloves that had bows on them which had hearts in the middle, a chocker with the power pendent on it, pink hair and Black cat ears and tail, which had a bow and bell on it. I came out with a black bra thing and hot pants, Red gloves, boots, chocker with the power pendent on it, Red hair, with a black bow in it, Black Cat ears, with red tips, and tail, which also had red at the end.

"Yes! We have Metamorphosis!" Ryou said, gladly.

Ichigo and I floated down to have the rat slash at us, we both flipped over it in time, done a cartwheel, but the only difference was that she fell on her but and I landed on my feet.

"Nice one, girls!" Ryou shouted to us. The rat looked at us.

"Nice mutant rat…" Ichigo said, scared still on the floor. I ran in front of her, ready to take any hit. Then the bow on Ichigo's Bow on her tail lit up and the bow in my hair did to.

"Um…" I grabbed the thing that came out of the light from my bow, it was two Chakrams.

"How did this, two big Chakrams, come out of a little bow?" I asked myself, looking at the Chakrams.

I looked over at Ichigo, the ting that came out of her bow was a heart shaped thing, like the thing you hang on your door at Christmas, with a bell hanging from it, and it also had a heart near the top with gold wings around it. She held the Heart thing in front of her and a force field went around the both of us, stopping the rat from hitting us. But the force was to strong so a little mini explosion happened; both I and Ichigo flew back while the rat was rubbing his eyes. It then tried to bit us.

"All right, bring it on, Ugly!"

We both jumped on to the top of a huge wall.

"I can believe we just did that! Okay, I guess this is the part were we blow you away. Say good bye, mutant" she looked at me and winked, I nodded, smiling.

"Or Else…For The Future Of The Earth, At Your Service Nya!" we both said. Then we flipped over the rat, when I was directly over it I twirled my Chakrams around.

"Ribbon Pearl Chaos!" I threw them at the rat and it fell on the floor.

"Your turn, Ichigo!" I shouted when my Chakrams came back to me.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!!" she exclaimed pointing her Strawberry Bell at the mutant rat, as I landed on the ground. The Mutant rat, after being shot by some pink bubbles, was separated into a normal rat and a flying jellyfish shaped thing. Ryou came down from the tree with some Pink fluff ball.

"Eat up, my friend" Ryou said to the Pink fluff ball as it opened its little mouth, which somehow was big enough, to eat the Jellyfish from the Future (which I am now going to call those things until I find out what they are called). Ichigo sighed, I smiled to myself then looked over at Ryou, he was staring at me, I had a questioning look on my face then looked at what I was wearing for the first time, then blushed.

After Ichigo and I untransformed she went running over to Masaya (I think that's his name…).

"Masaya, Masaya are you Okay??" she asked once she got to him, I was leaning on a near by tree.

"Good job, you two. You even threw in a superhero Slogan." Ryou said, walking over to me.

"Masaya, wake up" Ichigo half-ordered, she turned to us. "Okay, I think I deserve an explanation! Talk quick, now!"

I looked over at her, bored. "Hey, I'm, kinda, in the dark here to."

Ryou turned to me

"Of Course you deserve an explanation, Ichigo, Shinju" Keiichiro said, walking into sight. Ryou turned from me to Keiichiro.

"Keiichiro" Ryou said with a hint of surprise.

"And you'll get one in due time and don't worry about your friend, he's going to be all right, he's just a little shaken up right now that's all. As for you and Shinju, your lives are never going to be the same again, You two are very special" my ears perked up hearing this, they obviously don't know who my sister is, I'm nothing compared to her, but I said nothing.

"Uh, Thanks" Ichigo replied, unsurely "But who are you?"

Keiichiro bent down

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Keiichiro Akasaka and this" he turned to Ryou "Is my partner, Ryou, he's a bit rough around the edges." Keiichiro kneeled down and picked Ichigo's hand up and placed it into his own. "Ichigo, it is an Honour to be in your presence, you are quite a lady." Ichigo was just staring at her hand in his, I chuckled to myself, I really was invisible! I sighed, Ryou saw this and walked over to me and whispered into my ear.

"He was going to say that to you, but you already met him" he pulled away and walked over nearer to Keiichiro, I was blushing I had never had a dude that close to me before. I looked over at Ichigo to see that Keiichiro was kissing her hand, I kept in the urge to laugh.

"i-I am? I mean…" Ichigo was unsure with her eyes wide open, Keiichiro smiled that walked over to me, I looked at him confused. He lifted up my hand and kissed it, I blushed yet again. Ryou turned away from the seen in front of him.

"Lets go" Ryou said, making Keiichiro stop kissing my hand.

'_Note to self: remember to thank Ryou for making me not make that much of a fool of myself_' I noted in my head.

"Um, lets go, were?" Ichigo asked, still kneeling next to Masaya. "You still haven't told me what's going on! What's with the cat becoming? and the monster fighting?" I started to walk away, with my arms crossed behind my head, Ryou walked next to me doing the same. Ichigo still continued though.

"And the Mew Mewing? And the-" She was cut of.

"Don't worry, Ichigo, you'll find out soon enough" Keiichiro said smiling, to Ichigo as they walked with us.


	3. At The Girly Cafe!

I looked at where we were, the girly Café. I held in my laughter, Ryou looked at me, hearing my muffled laughs and chuckled quietly to himself.

"This place acts as a cover for out top secret operations" Keiichiro explained.

I looked over at Ichigo, still holding in my laughter and winked at her, she got my message then said.

"Oh, its so cute!"

Ryou sighed, I smiled triumphantly, he glared.

"I'm glade you think so, you'll be spending a lot of time here" Keiichiro replied, happily.

This time I was wide eyed, Ryou was Smirking Triumphantly, I pouted at him, but he looked away from me so I looked at the back of his head confused.

"That is if you chose to honour us by excepting our offer of employment" Keiichiro said aiming it at Ichigo **and** I. I back away slowly, Ryou saw and grabbed my hand, and I covered the blush that I knew was there with my hair.

"Oh, employment. Ah, I get it." Ichigo said unsurely.

"Good, Cause you really don't have a chose" Ryou cut in to Keiichiro's convocation, still holding my hand.

"Ryou" Keiichiro said sternly to Ryou

"Just kidding" Ryou replied, finally letting go of my hand.

They both walked over to the huge, Pink, doors.

"Welcome" Keiichiro said.

"To Café Mew Mew" Ryou Finished

The doors opened, by them self.

"Ah, wait a sec, what was that about us having a…" I said, not liking all the Pink.

"wow" Ichigo said once the doors were open.

Keiichiro walked into the kichen, while Ichigo and Ryou stayed with me at one of the tables

"You" I held in the laughs again "Dudes designed this place? This is your 'Top secret Head Quarters'" I laugh a bit

"Its very manly" I said sarcastically Ryou sighed and sat on a near by chair.

Keiichiro walked back in with two boxes.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting" he apologised "But we have no time to waist, Please try on your official uniform"

"Huh? You. We have to wear a uniform?" Ichigo asked

"You can't work here looking like that" Ryou said, eyes closed and not even looking at us.

'_Do I look so bad he doesn't even have to look at me?_' I looked at myself, I was wearing what I usually wear, A Black Hoddie With Skinny Jeans. I sighed sadly.

"Listen you!" Ichigo shouted at Ryou, clearly not wanting to be insulted.

"That's not what he meant, Ichigo. You look wonderful." Keiichiro said to Ichigo, she blushed. Keiichiro looked at me, and winked.

"You too, Shinju" I looked at Ryou to see him looking at me, nodding. I blushed, dang why do I always blush??

"We just need you to have a more professional image." Keiichiro continued.

"Oh" Ichigo said.

He handed us a box each.

"You can change in the back"

We ran to the back to get changed.

"Well everything's coming together, just as we planed" Ryou said once we were gone.

"Indeed"

Ichigo ran in, in her new uniform

"Woohoo! Who knew professional could be so, so adorable!" she shouted, letting the boys see what she was wearing. It was a purpley Pink, Short, dress, with puffy shoulder pads and bottom parts and a white apron, which was tied with a very big bow, which was also purpley pink.

"Um…where's Shinju?" Ryou asked, not seeing me or hearing me make another comment on what they picked out for me to wear.

"Oh, Shinju said, and I quote 'I don't want them to see me, I look stupid, Oh! I don't mean the dress! i..i…ohhh…'" Ichigo said, smiling while she said it. Keiichiro smiled to himself.

"Ichigo, would you like to do the honour?"

"I would love to" Ichigo said, smiling. "Shinju! If you don't come out, they'll come in~!" she sang

"Ahhh!!" I ran out and hid behind her, which wasn't good seeing as I was the same height as Ryou.

"Good girl, now show them."

I pouted. Then reluctantly, walked out from behind her. I was wearing more or less the same thing as Ichigo, except it was black where hers was purpely Pink, Keiichiro smiled at us while Ryou just smirked.

"I have to say, you two look magnificent." Keiichiro said, flattering us.

"Really?" Ichigo asked, still standing up while I just sat down next to Ryou.

"I'm a little surprised myself, to look at you in that uniform, you'd almost think you were cute." Ryou said, with his eyes closed.

"THAT'S IT!!" Ichigo shouted at Ryou

"Okay, now look. Were all going to be spending a lot of time together, let's try to be more chummy."

Ichigo then turned to Keiichiro.

"And as for you, Mr. Charming-Bowtie-Person I WANT ANSWERS! Transforming into cat girl? Fighting monsters?"

"What you fought today was no ordinary monster, it was a Chimera Animal" Ryou said, finally, with his eyes open.

"Chimera…what now?" She asked, confused.

"Here" Ryou clicked his fingers and the lights turned off and a screen appeared in font of us.

"A Chimera Animal is a normal animal that has been taken over by an infuser" Ryou informed.

"Okay…" I said. I was getting this, Just A little Stunted.

"What's an infuser?" Ichigo asked, I guess she wasn't Getting It.

"We're not exactly sure what they are or what they want, all we know is the earth is in grave danger" Keiichiro answered.

"But, if you're not sure of what they are or what they want…" Ichigo started.

"Look at them; do they look friendly to you?" Ryou said, cutting her off

"Believe me Ichigo we've been observing these things for several years now" Keiichiro stated

"And, we've been conducting research trying to figure out how to fight them; so far the solution seems to lie in the manipulation of human DNA. That and Red data animals." Ryou stated.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, more confused then ever.

"You know all about those, Shinju. You when to see the exhibit because your sister told you to." Ryou said, calmly. I Blushed.

"Y-you guys were watching me??" I asked, wide eyed. I then looked at the screen and see it was me reading out the pan flit, and stood still.

'_To dudes were watching me…wow_' I though, surprised

"YOU WERE SPYING ON HER?! THAT'S JUST CREEPY!!" Ichigo shouted at Ryou, we became like sisters threw this dilemma.

"Both your DNA contain a rare code, enabling you to be fused with the DNA of a red data animal, more specifically that of the Iriomote wild Cat and Liberian Lynx, there are other red data animals who DNA could be of use to us, the Blue lorikeet, Fineless Porpoise…" Ryou said while they showed up on the screen.

"You mean you mutated us?" Ichigo asked, while two other animals showed up on the screen.

"We just sorta helped it along" Keiichiro answered.

"You already had the right stuff, so to speak" Ryou continued.

"You mean we were mutants already?" Ichigo asked, I grabbed my box of Pocky, put one in my mouth and the put the jacket around my shoulders.

"The power created when you transform enables you to separate the invading infuser from its host animal, returning it to its weak state, your not a mutant, you're a Mew Mew and your one of humanities only hopes." Ryou said, turning around and glansing at me with the Pocky and Jacket, while I was looking at Ichigo.

"I CAN'T EVEN CHACH THE SCHOOL BUS! AND YOUR ASKING ME TO SAVE THE WORLD?!" Ichigo shouted, then an 'ooh…' was heard. Ryou smirked and looked away.

"Yeah, I don't like it either. But I didn't chose you, destiny choose you, so you'll just have to get used to it"

I turned to Keiichiro, and lifted up the jacket while Ichigo was shouting at Ryou. He looked at it, smiling and nodded towards Ryou. I smiled, shocked, then looked at Ryou, Keiichiro grabbed Ichigo's Hand.

"Ichigo," Keiichiro said softly.

Ichigo looked at Keiichiro

"I understand you have reservations, but believe me my dear, you now have the power and potential to be the most important girl on the planet" he told Ichigo, then winked at me. If I wasn't blushing, I was now.

"I…I...uh...really??" she asked hopefully.

"Your power and grace will know no boundary, men will tare there hearts out just to catch a glimpse of your face. You will have the admiration of all. You name will be a house hold word!" he explained to her.

"Really?" she asked blushing.

"Without question" He answered, I smiled she was so happy.

"Oh…"she said dreamily.

Keiichiro lifted her hand up.

"Trust us, Ichigo. Put your faith in are hands" he then kissed her hand and she when bright red. He stopped when she was going to pass out and kissed my hand, I went even redder then Ichigo! Ryou stood up, with his arms folded not looking at Keiichiro kissing my hand. I looked over at him, it made Keiichiro stop kissing my hand.

'_Note to self: Thanks him twice_' I noted in my head.

"This is all assuming you two don't mess up" he walked over to us. "So don't mess up, _little heroes_" he finished flicking Ichigos nose and missing up my hair. He walked towards the door.

"So why are we the only evil fighting freaks?" Ichigo asked, rubbing her nose while I just left my hair.

Ryou stopped walking.

"Your not. There are four others like you, somewhere" Ryou said.

"Who are they?" I asked taking for the first time in this convocation. Ryou folded his arms again.

"Finding them will be your first mission. All we know is that each Mew Mew has a strange mark on there body"

Ichigo and I started to look for marks on our bodies

"That's not true, I-I don't have any strange…AHH!" Ichigo screamed, looking at her leg, a pink heart shaped mark was on the back.

"When did that get there!? PLEASE Make it go away!" Ichigo shouted. I couldn't find mine, I looked at Ryou and he pointed to His Right Hand, so I assumed it was there. How did I not see that ages ago?

"There's nothing we can do. It comes with the whole Mutation package."

Ichigo and I groaned.

"So is there anything else you think you should maybe tell us?" I asked pulling out more pocky and putting it into my mouth. Keiichiro put his hands in font of him.

"huh?"

He opened his hands, inside the little pink fluff ball!

"What cha got?" Ichigo asked pointing at the Fluff ball. It opened its eyes, Pink eyes.

"What cha got? What cha got?" it, he, repeated.

He flew up and over to me, curling round my head then land on my shoulder.

"Aww! Who's this guy?" Ichigo asked cutely.

"heh heh. That's R2000, Your new partner in alien fighting." Keiichiro, then lifted up his finger. "He has sencers that can detect the presence of an infuser or Chimera Animal"

"Cool!" I said, watching the Pink thing on my shoulder. I then picked him up and put him in Ichigo's Hands.

"Yay! I shall call him…Masha! Heh heh!" Ichigo exclaimed happily. Masha Made a Purring sound.

"You like that name?"

Masha then shrunk.

"Masha! Masha! Masha!!" Masha said happily.

"One other thing." Ryou said, breaking the happy vibe.

"There's **ANOTHER** thing?" Ichigo asked, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"We're going to need you two to start waitressing here immediately" Ryou stated, still looking at the door.

"Ah! This is a **real **Café? You mean, you were serious about the whole…!" Ichigo started.

"Don't worry, you two aren't going to do much work. The Café's main function is to act as a front. I highly doubt we'll have very many customers. You two are…first and foremost, superheroes!" Keiichiro stated, cutting Ichigo off.

Ichigo had a happy face on.

"Superhero! That's cool! Masaya. Will. Think. I'm. So. Cool!" she said, moving her body, side to side, with each word. Then she stopped suddenly.

"wait…MASAYA'S GOING TO THINK I'M A FREACK!"

I smiled. "Heh heh…You'll live?" I said, hopefully While Rubbing The Back Of My Neck, She Just Glared At Me.

There was a room that was dark blue, with a Light Blue orb in the middle which had little blue orbs coming from it all around the room

"Kishu…the blue planet…I want it, bring it to me" said a voice, which seemed to be coming from the blue orb.

"Of course…" said another voice.

"Don't fail…use any means necessary…I must have it"

"It will be yours…"

"Okay, Masha, first mission is to find the other Mews…" Ichigo said to Masha, when she was walking to I don't know, but I was following her!

"Hey, Ichi!" she jumped a bit, turned around and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Don't scare me like that!" I laughed and walked up to her

"Got any ideas…?" I asked Masha, smiling knowing Ichigo knew I head what she was saying.

"Chimera Alert! Chimera Alert!!" Masha shouted.

"Huh? Alert?" Ichigo asked. I looked around.

"I don't see anything" which was true, the path we were walking on only had us and some trees. "Are you sure its a Chimera Animal?" I asked Masha.

"Is it, like, Invisible?" Ichigo asked.

"Chimera Approaching, caution! Chimera Approaching!" Masha shouted yet again.

We heard barking and Ichigo got really tense, I looked around and saw a puppy running up to us, I smiled and turned Ichigo around so she could see. Once it got close enough, the dog jumped on me and started to like me face.

"Hey there, little boy." I was moving backwards, while talking.

"Ah, your…tickling me!" I was laughing a bit now.

"Miki! Stop!" I voice said. "Down! Come here, boy" Miki jumped off me and ran to a limo, with a little old lady standing beside it.

"He jumped right out of the window." She looked at the dog. "You wanted to play with the little street urchins, didn't you?"

'_u-urchins?? I bet if she knew who my sister is she wouldn't have said that…'_ I sighed mentally

"Street urchins?" Ichigo asked, like it was the most unbelievable thing in the world. Then a girl came out of the limo and picked Miki up.

"Oh, Miki. Now were going to have to give you another bath!" she said to Miki, the old lady looked at the girl.

"What do you say madam?" she asked the girl. They both walked up to us.

"I, apologize for my dog." She said, plainly.

"S-sure" I said, not knowing what else to say. She reached into her pocket and took a handkerchief out.

"Here, wipe your face with this" I nodded, took it and wiped my face.

"Hmm…Silk" I put it in my pocket.

"I Think we're done here" she turned around "well, have a nice day and…don't give that back, you've soiled it" they drove off in the limo.

"How rude! You shouldn't be taking that, Shinju!" Ichigo shouted at me. I sighed and walked forward, waving at her.

"C'ya, Ichi" I then turned the corner, leaving Ichigo standing there looking a little bit like a weirdo.


	4. BEAUTIFUL Team

_**[Right, I Am Not Gonna Continue This Story. UNLESS!! I Get Reviews, 'Kay? Just Tell Me If It's Shit Or Not 'Kay??]**_

The Next day I walked into the Café about the time when Ichigo's school finished. I walked into the kitchen, already dressed in my waitress uniform, I Didn't Know What Was Going To Happen Today But For Some Reason. I Was Nervous.

"Yeah, that might happen from time to time." Ryou said to me once I walked in. I looked at him confused.

"What might happen…?" I asked. He pointed to his head. I touched mine and felt cat ears.

"And a tail" I looked behind and saw the tail I get when I turn into a Mew Mew.

"Um…yeah…Why didn't you warn me?"

"It slipped my mind" he answered simply.

"How could something like that just _slip_ your mind" Ichigo's voice asked from the door way. I turned to look at her, she was also dressed in her uniform.

"Oh, when did you get here Ichi?" I asked.

"Now, But, Ryou…IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE THAT MIGHT HAPPEN FROM TIME TO TIME THAT MAYBE SLIPED YOUR MIND?!" she shouted, I wondered why she was so angry.

"Ichigo" Keiichiro said suddenly. We both turned to see him coming out from the cooking area with a trey in his hands.

"CAKE!" I blurted out, and then blushed when everyone looked at me. Keiichiro smiled then turned to Ichigo.

"Please take this apple tart and pear charlotte out, table 7"

"Hmm?" she was looking at the cakes, then looked up at him "Oh, right" she took the try from him and walked out of the kitchen.

Keiichiro Then Turned To Me. "Give…" He Picked Up Another Trey. "This To Table 10"

I Looked At Him And Nodded Slightly, Taking The Trey Walking Out Of The Kitchen.

"You Know, We Probably Should Of Told Her" Keiichiro Said Once He Knew I Wasn't There.

Out Side The Kitchen, I Saw Ichigo Just Standing There. Completely And Utterly Shocked. The Whole Place Was Full!

Ichigo Turned To Me "AHH! Hang on! This Place Was Supposed To Be A Cover, Wasn't It?!" She Practically Shouted At Me, I Could Barely Hear Her Though, Everyone Was Talking.

Later On Ichigo And I Were Sitting Out Side Some Building, Her Sitting On A Bench While I Leaned On A Near By Tree.

Ichigo Lifted Up Her Mobile Which Had Masha, Who Was Now Tiny, On It. "I Don't Understand How Were Supposed To Find These Other Teammates…What Do You Think Shinju? Should We Put A Posting On The Internet That Says Something Like…Uh…I GOT IT! 'Freak Girls, Who Have Been Turning Into Animals, Seeks Same'"

Masha Poofed Into Smock And Turned Big Again. "Freak Girls! Freak Girls!" He Said Happily.

"You Like That, Huh?"

Masha Started To Rub Her Cheek. "Like It! Like It!"

"Hah Hah Hah! You Have No Idea What I'm Saying, Do You? Oh Well Your Still Pretty Cute" Ichigo Said Acting All Like She Was Talking To A Baby, I Chuckled Quietly To Myself, But Stopped When I Heard Masha Ringing.

"Chimera Alert! Chimera Alert!"

Ichigo Went Into A State Of Panic, I Looked Around Franticly Trying To Find One. I Stopped Looking When I Saw Someone, I Walked Over To Ichigo And Tapped Her Shoulder, She Looked At Me And I Pointed At Someone Walking Down The Stares Of The Building. It Was The Girl Who Gave Me The Silk Handkerchief.

"It's the Snobby You-Soiled-My-Handkerchief Girl From Yesterday." Ichigo Said As The Girl Went Into A Limo That Had Pulled Up For Her, Ichigo Looked At Masha. "Hey, Does _She_ have something to do with the Chimera Animals?"

The Car Drove Off As Ichigo Stood Up

"I Don't Get It…" Ichigo Then Ran After The Car. I Sighed And Followed Her.

We Ended Up At A Mansion And Met The Old Lady That Was With The Girl. The Lady Led Us Up The Stairs.

"So Nice Of You To Stop By, Mint Usually Doesn't Have Any Visitors" The Lady Explained.

"Gee, I Wonder Why" Ichigo Said, With A Hint Of Sarcasm In Her Voice.

The Doors Opened, Once We Got There As Ichigo Stared In Awe. "Wow…This Place Is Huge!"

"This Is Just The East Wing" The Lady Said Walking In.

The Doors Closed And Mint Waked Down The East Stares.

"Some People To See You…" The Lady Turned To Us. "I'm Sorry, What Are Your Names Again…?"

"Ichigo"

"…Shinju"

Mint Stood Still Once She Heard My Name But Shock It Off And Turned To Ichigo. "What Do You Want?"

"Uh, Nothing…I…" Ichigo Took The Silk Handkerchief From My Hand (Which I Didn't Even Know I Had). "…To Give To Give Your Handkerchief, Um, Back To You"

"I Told Your Friend, I Don't Want It"

I Heard A Dog Bark And Looked Next To Her Leg To See The Dog, Miki. Miki Ran Down To Me.

"Hey, Boy. How Ya Been?" I Asked The Dog, Once He Got To Me. I Started To Pet Him, So Fluffy!

"I'll Put On Some Tea" The Lady Said, Walking Away.

"No Need Nana, There Not Staying" Mint Said Now In Front Of Ichigo.

"I Know You Don't Want It, But We Washed It For You So Here" Ichigo Handed It To Her.

"Very Well, Thank You" She Took The Handkerchief and Put It In A Pocket.

"Okay! We'll See Ourselves Out…I Just Wanna Take A Look Around First" Ichigo Took Her Phone Out, With Masha On It, And Walked Around. "This Place Rules! Lets See…" She Popped Up In Random Places Saying. "See Anything, Masha? Oh! Very Nice! WOW! C'mon Masha…Your Reactor Was Going Crazy Earlier" The She Shook Her Phone. "What's Wrong With You?"

"What Are You Doing?" Mint Asked Coming Up Behind Ichigo. Ichigo Turned Around

"Nothing Really Just…You Know…" She Looked Around Franticly "Just Checking Things Out. It's A Very Nice Place…Have Anything? How About Here?" Masha Made A Noise "Ah, What You Got?"

"Masha!"

"Excuse me! I want you to go!"

"Uh…"

"Listen…"

Ichigo Turned Around, While I Just Watched.

"I Have Warm Ups Early In The Morning And Tours For The Less Fortunate Are Done For Tonight So See Yourselves Out." She Walked Up The Stares As Miki Whined.

"Uh…Bye Miki" Ichigo Said As I Inched Towards The Door.

Mint Stopped "Please Don't Pet My Dog, I Don't Want To Have To Wash Him Again Tonight"

When We Were Out Side, Ichigo Was…Uh…REALLY Mad.

"I CAN'T BELEAVE IT! Did You Hear That Girl?!"

I Sighed. "Yes I Heard…" But I Couldn't Finish For Ichigo Started Talking Again.

"'I Don't Want To Have To Wash Him Again Tonight'" She Said In A Deep Voice Trying To Mock Her. I Chuckled As She Rambled On. "If I Could Of Thought Of A Good Comeback I WOULD OF CUT HER DOWN!!! THAT GIRL IS THE WORST THING EVER!!"

_Thing? That's A Burn_, I Smiled.

Then We Heard A Bark. "Huh?"

We Turned Around And Saw Miki. "Hey Miki!" I Said To Him As He Walked Down The Steps. I Bent Down And Picked Him Up. "Now Look, Your A Very Sweet Pooch…But The Princes Says We're Not Aloud To Play Together Anymore, So Be A Good Boy And Run Back Inside, Okay?" I Put Him Down And Walked Away With Ichigo, But Stopped And Turned Around When I Heard Him Whine. "Maybe In Another Life It Would Of Worked Out For Us" Ichigo Giggled As I Said It, I Smiled At Her And Walked Off With Her Next To Me.

Ichigo Held Up Her Phone. "How Would You Like To Go Get A Pizza?" She Asked Masha And I.

Then We Heard A Scream. THAT WAS COMING FROM THE MANSION! We Turned Around And Looked At The Mansion.

"Danger! Danger! Danger!" Masha Said As He Grew Bigger.

"So I'm Not The Only One Who Heard That Scream?" Asked Ichigo.

"Chimera Alert! Chimera Alert!"

The Voice Screamed Again.

"C'mon!" I Shouted, Running To The Mansion.

Ichigo Burst Threw The Door, With Me Following, To See A Big Red…Dog? Which Was Now Staring At Us.

"Its My Miki! He Turned Into A Monster!" Mint Shouted.

"What?! You Mean _That's_ Miki? How Did He…?" I Asked, Utterly Surprised.

She Started Going Up The Stairs Slowly. "Do Something!"

"Okay, Um…Just Give Me A…" Ichigo Looked At Me And I Nodded. "Here We Go!" We Got Are Power Pendants Out. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY/PEARL! METAMORPHO-SIS" We Shouted.

The Lights Surrounded us Again And Are Clothes Came On, We Looked Exactly Like The First time.

"Or Else…For The Future Of The Earth, At Your Service Nya!" Ichigo And I Said As We Landed On The Stairs In Front Of The Girl.

"All Right, Infuser Thing. GET OUT OF MIKI, NOW!!" Ichigo Shouted.

"What The…?" Mint Asked Really Confused.

"I'll Explain Later" Ichigo Said Looking At Her. "Just…Stay Out Of Our Way, Okay?"

Miki Growled And Punched The Stairs Where We Were Standing, But I Picked Up Mint And We Three Jumped Behind It. I put her on the floor and turned around.

"Ribbon Pearl Chaos!" I put my hands of in front of me and they both appeared. I put them together and threw them, they left fire in there trail. They Parted and hit both sides of Miki, burning him. Then They Came Back To Me. "Ichigo! Your Turn!!"

She Nodded and put her hand out in Front Of Her. "Strawberry Bell!" It Appeared and she was just about to use it when.

"HOLD IT!" Mint shouted.

"Huh?" We Looked At Her.

"Don't Hurt My Sweet Little Miki Again."

Miki Growled Again AND Hit Ichigo And I Into A Wall.

"Stop This At Once, Miki….Or…No More Treats For You!" She Shouted.

Miki Was Just About To Hit Ichigo And I When Mint Ran In Front Of Us, Getting Hit In The Back And Being Thrown Away With Us.

I Groaned And Sat Up Holding My Head. I Looked Over At The Girls Back. "What's That On Your Back?" I Asked, There Was Something There and it was pink, Ew.

Ichigo suddenly sat up and looked at her back, it was a mew mew marky thingy. "NO WAY! A mew mew mark…this means…You're one of the team"

Masha flew over to us and purred, opening his mouth, a power pendant fell out.

"That's A Power Pendant" I Told Her.

"Huh?" She Was REALLY Confused. She Looked At The Pendant.

"Your Not Gonna Believe This, But, Uh…" Ichigo Started.

"What's Going on Here?"

I Sighed. "You Can Transform Like Us, Trust Me. You Already Know How"

Miki Came Up Behind Us.

"So, Uh, Are You Ready To Try?" Ichigo Asked.

"Are You Crazy? I'm Not A Freak Girl" Miki Was Going To Punch Us, So Mint Quickly Turned Around And Grabbed The Pendant. "Help me!" Blue Light Surrounded her.

She Came Out With A Form Fitting Dress Type Thing That Ws Blue, Two Dark Blue Wings, Blue Boots, And The Rest The Same As Us, Just Blue.

"Wahoo!" Ichigo Shouted.

"Whoa" She Said, Looking At Her Gloves.

Miki Roared. Ichigo And I Turned Around. "We Gotta Get Moving Right Now!"

Miki Punched At Us Again But We Jumped Just In Time. Once We Landed Ichigo Put Her Hand Out Again. "Strawberry Bell"

I Turned To Mint. "See That? Just Shout Out The First Words That Come To Mind"

"Uh, I Don't Understand, What Do You Mean?"

"You Can Do It, You Did Transform, Didn't You?"

Miki Charged At Us. "DO IT, MINT!" Ichigo Shouted.

We Jumped Up In The Air "Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mint Shouted.

Blue Light Came From Her Hand In The Shape Of A Circle And From It A Odd Shaped Bow Appeared. With An Arrow, With the End Bit Shaped Like A 'Heart' (As In Not A Real One, A Valentine One…Or…Whatever). She Spun Around, Pulled The Arrow Then Let Go. It Hit Miki And Miki Looked Like He Was Stunned.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Exclaimed Ichigo, Pointing Her Strawberry Bell At Miki.

Miki Was Surrounded By Pink Light. The Infuser (Thank You, Ryou For Telling Me The Name!!) Came Out Of Miki. "Eliminated! Eliminated!" Masha Said Happily Flying Over And, Uh, Eating The Infuser?

Miki Barked Happily. "Miki! Aww!" Mint Said Walking Over To Her Dog And Picking Him Up. "Hey Boy, I'm So Glad Your Back To Normal…" Mint Hugged Him. "Hold It! Why Aren't I Back To Normal?"

I Smiled As Ichigo Tried To Explain.

Later…

"Well…?" Mint Asked.

"Brilliant! Your Uniform Looks Smashing" Keiichiro Told Her.

Her Uniform Was The Same As Ours, Just Blue And Dark Blue Where Ours Were Black And Red For Me And Pink And Dark Pink For Ichigo.

"Yeah, You Look Awesome!" Ichigo Admired As Keiichiro Was Clapping.

"Yeah, Now Good Luck Finding The Other Mew Mews" Ryou Said, Then Walked Off.

"You Get Used To It" I Told Mint.

"Yeah, Well, We Open In Five Minutes" Keiichiro Said Walking To Were Ryou Walked Off To.

"Hey…" Mint Said.

"What's Up?" Ichigo Asked.

"I Wanted To Say…Say I'm Sorry for the Way I Acted, There's No Excuse…And I Apologize?"

"It's No Biggy, What Matters Now Is That We're Alien Fighting Teammates" Ichigo Lifted Her Hand Up. "And Friends Now, Right?"

Mint Looked At Ichigo's Outstretched Hand, Lifted Her Own Up, Then Hit Ichigos Away Then Turned The Other Way.

"I Wasn't Talking About Being Your Friend" She Put Her Hands To Her Hips "I Was Only Talking About My Hesitation In Combat, I Don't Make Friends With Urchins." Mint Walked Over To A Table Where A Customer Was Sitting. "Uh, Excuse Me. I Was Sitting There" Mint Told A Customer.

"Uh…Aren't We Supposed To Be Working?" I Asked Her.

"Oh, Right. Knock Yourself Out. I'll Just Be Over Here"

"I Think This Is The Start Of A B-E-A-UTIFUL Team"


	5. Bye Bye Ryou, Hello Shirogane!

**~*~ Author's Note~*~**

_**Just so you know, I may change some ages…I may not. I may use the English Ages or Japanese or my own made up age for the character that you know and love. So if some ages are different. Don't go crazy over it.**_

_**Also, I own nothing But Shinji. :D**_

I walked down the street with a bag full of groceries when I heard a frustrated scream and a figure run past me. Ichigo.

"I'M GONNA BE LATE! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!" and that was all I heard of Ichigo as she ran by.

So I decided to follow her Knowing shed get in to some sort of trouble running around like that.

I saw her turn a corner so I followed quicker. Then she screamed. I ran around the corner. "Ichigo?!"

She had bumped into another girl with long cool looking green hair and there had been one of those collisions that you get when a car hits into a wall. Brutal, No?

Ichigo Rubbed her Butt "Ow, that's gonna leave a mark…"

The Green haired girl gasped "I'm sorry!"

I ran over to them both and put my shopping down to help the girl up. But she kinda done a bow type thing as Ichigo sat up.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

The girl got up. "I said I'm sorry, I should have been more carful." She went over to Ichigo up as I stood there confused.

Why was she saying sorry? Ichigo ran into her, didn't she?

"Are you hurt? Do you need anything? How's your head feel? How many fingers am I holding up? I should have been paying more attention!" She rambled on.

"Hey, no worries! I'm fine" Ichigo reassured. She then quickly stood up to conform what she had just said. "See what I mean? And hey, you don't have to apologize; really, it was my fault anyway-"

"Here." The Girl said as she handed some file that had fell outta Ichigo's hand.

I gotta pay more attention, I didn't even know Ichigo had those file.

"Huh?"

The girl bowed, still holding the file. "Again, I am SO sorry."

Ichigo took the file as the girl stood up strait. "So, is that just like your thing? If I said I thought your hair was cool would you say 'I'm sorry'?" The girl gasped. "What? I was just kidding, Y'know?"

"Oh, Right" She looked over her shoulder at four more files (Dang, lots of files everywhere…) on the ground and went to pick them up. "I didn't really think you meant that. Most people usually make fun of my hair."

I decided to pip in. "No, Uh, that's not what she meant-She-"

"There you are Lettuce!" I heard a girl from behind me say. I turned around and saw three girls. How lovely. "What's the deal, do you have our homework?"

The girl, who I'm guessing is Lettuce, stood up strait with the four files in her arms and turned to them. "Yeah!" she looked at Ichigo and bowed her head. "Again, I'm sorry. Gotta go!"

"Come ON already! We don't have all day! We're gonna be late" said the same girl (I think) that had talked before.

Ichigo went wide eyed. "Ahhhh! What am I doing just standing here?! I gonna be late!" she quickly looked at me "Bye Shin-Shin!" then she ran off.

"…Shin-Shin? Is that her new name for me?" I blinked. "Grate, I'm talking to myself…THANK YOU RYOU AND KEIICHIRO!" people stared at me as they walked by. "Note to self: Don't talk to yourself in public, scratch that. Don't talk to yourself. Ever" I whispered to myself.

Later on (after I had got home with the shopping, slapped myself for talking to myself and done other things people do when there almost always home-alone) I went out again (Since I THINK I have to go to the girly café)

While I was on my way there I heard Ichigo talking to herself. (Yay, someone else who does that, I'm not alone)

Ichigo Looked tiered as she walked "I fell asleep in Gym class. Standing up. With a basket ball in my hand! This is ridicules! I'm so exhausted! Every part of my body is killing me!" Ichigo stopped moving and didn't look so tiered anymore. She looked mad. "And I know why! It's because Of them! the four musketeers of pure evil" and there retched evil glare!"

I blinked. Evil? Was…Ichi talking about Ryou, Keiichiro, Minto And Me?

"The most sinister place on earth…" She went off into a day dream but snapped out soon after and went back to the tiered look she had on earlier and continued walking. "Sometimes I feel like, I could almost lose my usual calm and cool self and scream from the top of my lungs! I know why I feel that way! Because they ARE taking advantage of me! I do everything for them! I fight! Work! Hunt for Chimera! Then I Fight some more! Work Some more! And then I exercise and train so then I can fight some more AND work some more! I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH THIS ANOTHER DAY!! I AM GONNA TOTALLY TELL THEM WHATS UP!! And I'm gonna tell them TODAY! YEAH~"

Ichigo then zoomed off. While she was venting her feelings I wanted to say I'm sorry and I'd help around more (but as you can see, I'm a chicken) so I zoomed off after her.

Ichigo was dressing in her uniform and at the Café, I also was in my uniform. Which By the way, I didn't really like. But I wasn't gonna tell anymore. Especially Ryou and Keiichiro who knows how much then spent making these. (which was PACKED with people, who knew?)

"Uh, excuse me, Keiichiro? I need to talk to you-"

"Sure Ichigo just as soon as your finished with your second shift.

Ichigo stood there taking orders. "'kay…" Ryou just walked past her and stood next to me (I was still standing at the door way in his usual position, with his arms behind his head. There were SO Many people that I was just…well…amazed!) Ichigo Was doing so much work as Minto just sat there drinking tea.

I looked over at Ryou, who I had JUST noticed was there. "Uh…aren't you gonna help her?"

He looked away from me with a Snobby expression on his face. "Uh, Not really."

I sighed and went out to help her (You Know what? I'm not even gonna call him by his first name anymore! Shirogane, that's his name from now on!). I took orders from some customers, got there order, was told off for somehow getting the wrong food, got the right food and repeat (that's how everyday is for me in this godforsaken café)

As I continued My Café routine I saw Ichigo Talking to herself, though I couldn't hear though all the talk around me. (it was only then that I realised that all our customers where girls, funny huh?)

"Excuse Me, Waitress!" I heard someone call me. I turned around

"Oh, Coming!" I ran over to them and took there order.

After most of the people were eating and/or leaving, Ichigo and Minto where standing near a table, I think, listening to a groups conversation.

"Excalibur High girls are such snobs." I Heard Minto Say to Ichigo, so I decided to go over to them.

I wasn't actually listening to what the girl's where saying because I saw the Girl with green hair, Lettuce, was sitting there and I was reading her body language. She seemed a bit uncomfortable and uneasy.

"Your not gonna say No, are you Lettuce?" one girl said.

"I Thought you were your friend, Lettuce." Another Said.

"Yeah, you are our Friend, Right Lettuce?" The last said.

Lettuce looked down at the floor with an sad expression.

I looked around frantically. I didn't want Lettuce to be forced into something. Ichigo had Three ice-cream thingys. I took them and looked at Her "I'm just borrowing these!" I went closer to them. "Excuse Me Ladys!"

All four of them looked at me. "What do you want?"

"Well, I just thought you might be interested in these three fine pieces of food."

"Gross, we did NOT order those Things."

I put one of each of the ice-creamy foods on top of each of the three girl's heads "…Oops…My Hand Slipped. Three times" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You are SO Gonna pay!" the terrible trio said all together.

"Not my fault!" I shouted in my defence.

"Come here!" they shouted at me as they came for me with there menacing looks of doom! (I've been hanging around Ichi to much…)

I quickly ducked and all three of them toppled over me and into a dog pile. I then stood up and stuck my tongue out at them.

Then they all got up.

And they were Mad.

VERY mad.

"Why you little!"

"Excuse me, ladys" a voice said from behind me.

The three girls looked and so did I. It was Keiichiro here to save the day! "It seems there's been an accident in here, please except my humblest apology."

"He is SOOO CUTE!" All three of those mean girls where under Keiichiro's Spell. (I guess they all liked him…damn, imagine them all fighting over him…Owch) all three of them apologised to him.

"Good to hear! Even So…" What Was Keiichiro Doing Now? "I'd like to make it up to you. Lemme give you a tore of our kitchen and offer you some of our finest samples."

"Okay~" the thereof them walked into the kitchen like they where in a trance.

Keiichiro gave me a wink and I smiled at him. I was gonna give him a big hug later.

I then walked over to Ichigo. "You know, Ichi…I think I'm hanging around with you to much! Your starting to rub of on me." I ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" she then fixed her hair. "You stuck your tongue out at them, how old are you? You acted like a two year old!"

I smirked "15, Thank you very much! You?"

"I'm 13!"

I find that funny. We fight Bad guys together and we didn't even know each others age. Awesome, No?

"That was…" Lettuce started. Oh, I forgot to mention. Ichigo was standing at Her table, so I was I.

"Funny, right?" Ichigo Continued. I only just smiled.

"I Gotta ask, Why do you even hang around with those girls? I Mean, it seems like they take advantage of you…" I said to Lettuce.

She looked up at us. "Yeah…I guess they do, but I don't really mind all that much-I mean the three Becky's are the most popular girl's in our school and…" she looked down "…I mean…I've never really had a lot of friends and…I know friends do stuff for each other…so by the associative principle I figured, if I do stuff for them then they'll be my friends and that makes me friends with the three Becky's. Or…maybe I'm just to nice…" she looked back up at us "you probably don't have that problem"

"Oh, you'd be surprised…" Ichigo said. "So, Hey. My names Ichigo Momomiya."

"I'm Shinji" I said smiling again.

"Nice to meet you, my names-"

"Lettuce! We're going! C'mon!" I heard the three Becky's shout.

Lettuce stood up "Bye" then ran over to the Three Becky's

"Bye Becky's!" I Shouted sarcastically. "Bye Lettuce, Don't Be To Nice."

Minto Walked over to us. "I'm sure about this one."

"Huh?" Me and Ichigo asked In Confusion.

"There is NO Way That is just some Ghost Girl Hunting That School of there's." Ghost Girl? I really wasn't listening. "I just know that it's a planet invading Chimera Animal that can control the water! We'll investigate as soon as our shifts over."

"Oh No…" Ichigo Said A little bit uneasily.

"Huh?"

"No!"

"Huh?"

Ichigo Moved Back "No"

Minto Moved towards her "huh?"

I sat down and watched 'cause I the most best friend ever. (note my HEVY sarcasm)

She moved back even more "No go."

Minto Moved Forward "Uhhhh?"

"No go. No See. No Me. No see go. I got an idea! Why don't you and Shinji Go!"

I raised an eyebrow. When was I In this conversation?

"You'll fight vicious Aliens But you won't go see A Gho-"

"NOOOOOOOO! DON'T SAY IT! DON'T SAY THE WORD! DON'T EVEN MENTION THE WORD GHOST! AHH! I SAID IT! I SAID GHOST! I SAID IT AGAIN!!!" she said doing some weird hand gestures. Ichigo stoped. "I'm terrified of Ghosts!"

After all the customers had gone and I had cleaned the tables and what-not I ran into the kitchen to see Shirogane Keiichiro. I ran over To Keiichiro and hugged the hell outta him.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank You. Thank you!!"

"Wow there!" Keiichiro said while patting my head.

"What's this about?" the Bum Shirogane Asked.

I Glared at Him "Keiichiro Helped me outta a little situation, so this is his reward!" I kissed Keiichiro's Cheek then ran to Ichigo Shouting "THANK YOU!!"

"What was all that then?" Minto asked

I stuck my tongue out at her "never mind. Let's roll! Off to find the Gho-!"

"Nooo!" Ichigo tried going the other way. But failed as we dragged her out the door shouting "see you tomorrow!" to Keiichiro and Shirogane.


End file.
